


It was good

by Silverykissing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Self Insert, reader imagine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverykissing/pseuds/Silverykissing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was kinda annoyed. Well, actually, kinda wasn’t the right word. He was annoyed. And it was all because of you. Draco didn’t know where to start. You were a Gryffindor, a bloody Gryffindor. But worst of all; you were friends with him. Harry Potter.</p><p>As if that wasn’t bad enough; you were also friends with the weasel the and mudblood. And yet, Draco was still undeniably attracted to you. Which only served to further annoy and piss off Draco. His eyes always strayed to find you. When he was in the grand hall eating, he always looked for you, most of the time unknowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was good

**Author's Note:**

> “Can I ask for a smut with Draco Malfoy? Like, he’s scared of liking her but gives in in the end after she smiles shyly at him or something and they start talking and it ends in sweet smut? Love youuu x”
> 
> couldn’t fit Smut into this, which makes me kinda sad. But I really like this oneshot

Draco was kinda annoyed. Well, actually, kinda wasn’t the right word. He was annoyed. And it was all because of you. Draco didn’t know where to start. You were a Gryffindor, a bloody Gryffindor. But worst of all; you were friends with him. Harry Potter.

As if that wasn’t bad enough; you were also friends with the weasel the and mudblood. And yet, Draco was still undeniably attracted to you. Which only served to further annoy and piss off Draco. His eyes always strayed to find you. When he was in the grand hall eating, he always looked for you, most of the time unknowingly.

And today was no different. It was time for the shared potions class with Gryffindor. And to Draco’s surprise, when Snape told everyone to pair up, you didn’t choose a Gryffindor, but rather a Slytherin girl by the name of Hestia Carrow, and Hestia’s twin sister Flora, paired up with Blaise Zabini.

They were making the Wideye potion. Draco began to count the snake fangs, and adding them to mortar, and then the standard ingredient when his attention was taken away form his potion and back to you. He began to crush the snake fangs and the standard ingredient together, as he absentmindedly stared at you. He didn’t even realize that he was staring at you, too caught up in his own thoughts.

He didn’t realize until he heard Hestia giggling, gently elbowing you in the side and motioning over to Draco. You looked at him, and back at Hestia, the two of you giggling and whispering. You looked at Draco, and gave him a smile, a small, shy smile. But it made Draco’s heart beat faster nonetheless.

The rest of the class, Draco refused to look at you, but he couldn’t stop thinking about you, and that smile. What did that smile mean? Did it mean you had a crush on him? Or at the very least, didn’t hate him? Draco could work with this.. He could definitely work with this.

And thus, his mind began to work on how best to get you to like him.

“Draco definitely fancies you.” Hestia Carrow, said.

“Definitely.” Flora repeated, with a nod. Flora and Hestia Carrow were your only friends in Slytherin. Despite their house, they were both genuinely good people, and good friends. It was the day after that smile you shared with Draco. He was cute, but he was undeniably cruel.

“Just because he smiled at me doesn’t mean that he fancies me!” You say, with a light blush dusting your cheeks.

“But it does!” Flora insisted.

“He’s usually so unpleasant to Gryffindors. But he smiled at you, Y/n! Smiled!” Hestia said, but you still couldn’t believe them. It seemed so far-fetched. It’s true, Draco has never been all that mean, or rude towards you, but still. Him fancying you? It seemed so preposterous. But a little piece of you hoped that he did.

The next day, in the shared Slytherin/Gryffindor Care Of Magical Creature’s class, you couldn’t help but glance at Draco subtly through the corner of your eye, and wonder if he truly did have a crush on you.

But to your disappointment, he didn’t look back at you.

After the day’s classes were over, you were making your way to the Great hall, from the Library. “Y/n!” You heard Draco shout. This startled you, as you had originally thought you were alone.

“Draco.” You greeted softly. He smiled at you.

“So- uh. Y/n. I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” He asked, and you could tell he was nervous. You never saw Draco Malfoy nervous before, he always had such a cock-sure attitude. But seeing him nervous was rather endearing.

“I’d love to, Draco.” You said, a large smile spreading across your face. Seeing your smile, made him smile widely as well.

“Meet me in front of Honeydukes at noon.” Draco told you. You nodded and smiled.

“I can’t wait.” You said, hiding your smile with your hand. Draco grinned.

“Neither can I.” He said.

And the Hogsmeade weekend really couldn’t have come fast enough. You didn’t dare tell anyone other than Hestia and Flora of your plans with Draco, though you were sure that after your date, everyone would know anyways.

“So, Y/n. What are you going to do in Hogsmeade?” Ronald Weasley asked, his mouth full of food. Hermione looked vaguely disgusted, but mostly used to it.

“I’m going on a date.” You responded. Ron began to choke, and you had to stifle laughter. But even Hermione, who was hitting Ron on the back to help him looked surprised.

“A date? You never mentioned that.” Hermione remarked. Ron was able to swallow his food.

“With who?” He asked, breathing heavily.

“Does it matter?” You responded, trying to be casual.

“Of course it matters!” Hermione interjected. “You’re our friend! We want to make sure he is right for you.” Hermione said, putting more potatoes on her plate. This made you feel guilty, you knew that they wouldn’t approve. They hated Draco! And Draco hated him!

Oh, what did you get yourself into?

Just as he had told you, Draco waited for you outside of Honeydukes. You ran up to him. “You didn’t wait long, did you?” You asked him. He shook his head.

“No, I actually just got here. Had a bit of a hold up. Nothing important though.” He told you, smiling. You smiled back.

“Where do you want to go first?” He asked, moving closer to you. You looked in the window of Honeydukes, the crowded place didn’t look all that appealing, but you figured you should buy something for Ron, to have him forgive you for going on a date with Draco Malfoy.

“I would like to get something in Honeydukes.” You told him. He nodded and opened the door for you. To your surprise, nobody even turned over to look at the two of you. “Have you gone in here yet?” You asked, walking in.

“No. But I’d like to get a few things too.”

You and Draco stuck close together. In the end you’d gotten ten chocolate frogs, four containers of Pink Coconut ice and three bags of Fizzing Whizzbees. Draco looked at your purchases and raised his eyebrows. “That’s quite a lot.” He noted.

“I like to share with my friends.” You replied, as Ambrosius Flume put your purchases in a bag.

After that, the two of you decided to go to Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. It was your suggestion, the was a impossibly low chance of Harry going there. After his date with Cho, the place was ruined for him.

Madam Puddifoot’s was pink and tacky. Almost overbearingly so, but you still liked it. The atmosphere was pleasant.

He nodded. “My mother loves this place.” He said, looking at the menu.

Madam Puddifoot approached the table. “Hello, are you dears ready to order?” She asked, Draco looked at you, and you nodded.

“I’d like the iced coffee.” You told Puddifoot. Draco ordered some Earl Grey tea. Puddifoot went to go get you and Draco’s drinks.

You and Draco began to talk about school, quidditch, friends. Nothing was off limits. You found out a lot about Draco, and his friends. Crabbe and Goyle weren’t stupid. Not as stupid as everyone thinks they are. According to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle want everyone to think they’re stupid, and the two are quite smart. And many underestimated Goyle and Crabbe because of their perceived lack of intelligence. You felt embarrassed that you fell for it.

Then Madam Puddifoot came with your drink orders.

“I’m surprised.” Draco said, staring into the liquid inside of the tea cup. “That you said yes when I asked you out.”

“Why are you surprised?” You asked, curious.

“I’m a Slytherin, and you’re a Gryffindor. And your friends hate me.” He pointed out. You shrugged.

“Not all of my friends, just Harry, Ron and Hermione hate you. And you being in Slytherin doesn’t bother me. I have quite a few Slytherin friends.” You said, smiling. “I don’t get the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, to be honest. There are a lot of great people in Slytherin.”

“Like me?”

“Like you.”

He grinned widely.

The two of you began to talk, about the rivalry between the houses, blood purity and a lot of other stuff. You weren’t a blood supremacist, and while Draco said hurtful words to Hermione, you could tell that he didn’t believe most of it. He just wanted to make his parents happy. You could relate to him on that.

It felt like minutes, but soon a clock in the tea shop chimed, and the two of you realized that you’d have to be back at Hogwarts soon.

You got out a few coins to pay for the drinks, but Draco shook his head and paid for it instead.

“I had a good time, Draco.” You said while you both were walking back to Hogwarts.

“So did I,” he said with a large white smile.

And that concluded your first date. And you had to admit. It was a good one.


End file.
